Harry's Firsts
by GryffindorQueene
Summary: A five year old Harry is living on the streets with nothing until one day he happens upon a complete stranger who may just be able to save him from his life as a doomed orphan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know I don't because I wouldn't be here if i did. I would at home, eating lots of pudding, and watching spongebob until I die.

Summary: A five year old Harry is living on the streets with nothing until one day her happens upon a complete stranger who may just be able to save him from his life as a doomed orphen.

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

AN: Harry uses some...interesting language to describe some of the things he has never experienced before, so explanations will be given at the end of each chapter, seeing as there should only be one or two of these at most every chapter.

Chapter one: Harry's First "P-butter and Sandwich"

It was a very cold October morning. Harry was going around his little parkway neighborhood searching for one of those warm fluffy things that people liked to wear when it got all shivery outside. Harry eventually came across a man in a large black fluffy thing. Figuring the man seemed approachable enough, and having been the only other person in the little park, Harry walked closer to the man and tugged on the hem of his warm fluffy thing.

"Uhh… excuse me sir…. Do you have an extra warm fluffy thing for me to wear? I have been searching in the rubbish bins all weekend and haven been able to find one yet."

The man looked down on Harry with worry in his eyes and said " What's your name?"

"My name is Harry and I'm five years old."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was just a baby. My aunt and uncle say that it's my fault because I'm a disgraceful freak of a boy that should not be able to go on living; whatever that means."

"How long have you been here?"

"Uhhh...Probably around two weeks, if I had to guess." Harry said confidently, knowing full well how many days he had been there. "My aunt and uncle told me to wait over there on that bench while they went over to a shop to get my cousin, Dudley, some sweets."

"Were you not allowed to get any sweets?"

"Oh, no! I am never allowed to have sweets. My uncle says 'my kind' don't deserve to see the light of day, let alone have the privileges of sweets."

"Why do you think they abandoned you?"

"Uh-band-and? Whats that mean?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay."

There was a brief silence before the man began to speak again. "What did you do for food?"

"Well mostly the black birdies would bring me things but sometimes I ate out of the rubbish bins. I even found half of a good carrot one time."

There was another silence before harry spoke. "Okay my turn! What's your name?"

"Severus snape"

"I'm Harry Potter but I already told you that didn't I? What's your favorite color?"

"Well... I would have to say dark red."

"Cool mines PINK! I love love love the color pink. Okay...What is your favorite...Food?"

"Chicken Noodle soup."

"I like raspberries i think. What's your favorite animal?"

"Cat."

"Cool! My favorite animals are...Snakes! Sometimes they talk to me you know. Like I can hear them when I'm lying in the bushes in the back of the lawn at home. Sometimes I even talk back to them."

"Interesting." snape said slowly, pausing for what seemed like twenty minutes between each syllable.

"Ok then."

"Do you think that your aunt and uncle are going to come back for you?"

"Probably not. I don't think that the line for the sweets could be that long."

"Your probably right. Do want to come home with me Harry? I could get you a coat and some food*. You could even stay at my house if you need to."

"Okay sure." He said, hoping he had meant what he said about the food.

They started to walk down the park path together.

A little while later snape announced;

"Were here Harry." Snape walked up to the door and unlocked it so Harry could go inside. "Okay Harry, you can go into the dining room and wait until I get dinner ready."Harry wondered over into the dining room, sat on the floor by the door frame, and waited.

A short five minutes later, Snape came in with a plate of peanut butter sandwiches and almost fell over Harry, who was spread across the carpet on the floor.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I wasn't allowed in the dining room until my aunt and uncle and whatever guests they had were finished eating. Then, I could go in and eat the scraps if there were any, clean up the table, wash, dry, and put away all their dishes."

Snape, looking part angry and part horrified for the child, said; "Harry you don't have to do that here or anywhere else ever again. When I say to wait in the dining room you can sit at the table until I come in from the kitchen okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, then go sit down and you can eat. Here, I made some Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Harry walked slowly over to the table with his head down and his hair covering his eyes. Snape set the sandwich plate on the table in front of Harry. His little hand reached out slowly towards the sandwiches, his voice was shaky as he asked

"May I p-please h-h-ave one?"

"Of course Harry. You can have as many as you want." That's when Harry launched out of chair with a sob, and wrapped his tiny arms around Snape's legs, whispering in a voice so small it was barely audible;

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Harry. Now, hurry and eat your dinner so you can head off to bed."

Harry slowly bit into his first sandwich, but as soon as it was in his mouth, his eyes started to water again. In no time, Harry had eaten four sandwiches and was ready for bed.

End Chapter One

AN: Wow finally it took me like two hours to type this out not including the time i corrected or the time my beta, Queen of the Scorpions, spent on it hope your happy. Lol. so warm fluffy things are coats and p butter and sandwiches are what Harry is going to call peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in later chapters if i ever end up posting anymore of this. Reviews are appreciated and help me to know what i am doing right and wrong in my writing as well as encourage me to get the next chapter up for anyone that may be reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! If I did I probably would be writing fanfictions on some other series right now.

Summary: Five year old Harry has just been picked up off the streets by none other than Severus Snape and is about to get ready for bed.

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

AN: Harry uses some...interesting language to describe some of the things he has never experienced before, so explanations will be given at the end of each chapter seeing as there should only be one to two of these per chapter. Also this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last chapter because it will stop right before the next first milestone in Harry's life, therefore there will be no consistent chapter length. By quite a bit shorter I mean this chapter is like maybe a page long. Its three on paper I don't know how that translates into computer words. I am also very sorry for the long wait i meant to update sooner and even had this chapter finished but i was spending time with family for the week and sadly i did not have internet. Okay that's enough excuses onto the story because you're probably not even reading this anymore.

Chapter Two: Harry's first "Sleepy Place"

Harry was full and exhausted from the long day and all of the "p butter and sandwiches" he had eaten. When Snape had suggested Harry should go brush his teeth, he agreed with a small yawn and wandered off to find the bathroom.

A little while later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, and obviously fighting to keep them open. Snape then showed Harry to his new room.

"This is where you will stay for now. I hope it's good enough."

"Wow, it's even bigger than my old one." exclaimed Harry as he crossed over to the closet in the corner of the room. The closet itself was only just big enough to fit a child around the age of ten inside. Harry walked inside the closest and closed the door behind himself. After around two minutes of Harry hanging out inside the closet, Snape walked over to the door knocked and said;

"Uh... Hello is anyone home?"

"I'm trying to go to sleep...do you need something?"

"Why are you sleeping in the closet?"

"I thought...well because I used to sleep in a cupboard under some stairs back home, so I just assumed."

"Come out of there Harry."

"I'm sorry. Were you going to sleep there?"

"Wha-? No! Harry there are some clothes on the bed for you to sleep in. Get changed quickly please, so I can get you to bed."

Snape waited outside the door for Harry to finish dressing but then he heard a small squeal like a cry for help. He rushed back into the room panicked to find Harry standing there with his pants on backwards and his head sticking out of the left arm hole of his shirt. "Would you like some help?"

Harry squeaked in return which Snape took as a yes and walked over to Harry to help him dress properly.

"Now get into bed."

"But...Where will you sleep?"

"I have my own room now get into bed."

Harry bounced up onto the bed and attempted to arrange the covers around himself. Having failed horribly, Snape crossed over to the bed and tucked the covers around the half asleep Harry.

"Bye Bye." Harry said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Harry."

End Chapter Two

A/N: Okay so that's a chapter. XD Anyways a "Sleepy place" is what Harry is going to call his bedroom...Reviews are appreciated and help me to know what i am doing right and wrong in my writing as well as encourage me to get the next chapter up for anyone that may be reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but you probably already know that well at least if you know how to read you do...if you don't why are you even here?

Summary: A five year old Harry was just put to bed for the night and is about to wake up the next morning to find…..something he has never experienced before

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

AN: Yep another short chapter this is probably going to become a trend seeing as I like to spend more time reading fanfictions than writing my own because i'm trash but okay let's get on with this.

Chapter Three: Harry's First "Backwards Nightmare"

Harry woke up at 7:30 the next morning back in his cupboard. Harry burst into tears. What a strange backwards nightmare. Harry tried to take a breath to calm his sobs but it came out shaky and broken. Crying doesn't help anything he mentally scolded himself repeating his uncle's words. He got up off of his blanket on the ground and crept out of the cupboard to see if he might be able to sneak some food. He was really hungry. However standing in Harrys way was his uncle vernon.

"What are you doing boy?" Harry's uncle all asked in a deep angry voice

"I-i was just going to m-make you breakfast s-sir."

"Sure you were boy get over here!"

Harry approached his uncle slowly he knew he was in big trouble. He had gotten caught. Harry's uncle waited until Harry had come close enough and pulled his hand back and slapped Harry with all the force he could muster. The small boy fell to the ground crying out in pain his little cheek was covered with a huge bruise shaped like a handprint.

"Stand up you weakling."

"S-sorry sir."

Harry stood up only to be knocked to the ground yet again by a blow to the abdomen. Harry was trying so hard not to cry but it was too difficult. Tears streamed over Harry's bruised cheeks causing his uncle to lash out yet again kicking the boy in the ribs and stomach over and over. Finally Harry passed out and his uncle ceased his kicking grabbed the boy and threw him back into his cupboard.

Harry woke to wet cheeks and aching limbs. He was sitting in the middle of a bed. He didn't recognise the room he was in. Harry screamed and in a flash snape had appeared in the doorway.

'Harry! Are you alright?"

"Wh-what is going on?"

"You just woke up. I heard you yelling and came to check on you."

"Is this just another backwards nightmare?"

"You mean a dream? No this is real."

"Oh o-okay."

"Why don't you come to breakfast."

"Yes sir."

Harry got up out of the bed and walked down the hall to the dining room.

"I thought this was all just a backwards nightmare…"

End Chapter Three

A/N: I am soooo sorry that i didn't get this out sooner i was having major writers block and no real motivation to write this. It has been a really hectic summer for me (My first vacation: A trip to Disneyland and Universal Studios in california). Once again i just want to apologize for the long wait and i hope to get more out now that school is going to be starting up again and it will boost my want to write...I hope to update soon. Hey this is so strange but im actually getting this posted in 2020 almost my beta never reviewed it and i forgot i finished this chapter i am soooooo soooooo sooooo sorry i hope you guys havent all left 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill I don't own Harry Potter or any other affiliated characters blah blah blah.

Summary: Harry is about to experience his first real breakfast…*Squeals*

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

A/N: I am sooo sooo sorry i have been gone for so long i in all reality was attempting to quit writing this story and fanfictions all together but miraculously I regained an interest in writing fanfictions and knowing I couldn't let you guys or myself down i had to continue this. So please enjoy this i can't guarantee consistent updates but i really will try. I apologize in advance for any mistakes or changes in character or writing style i honestly don't remember how i wanted to write snapes character towards Harry so this is me just coming up with something.

Chapter four: Harry's First Real Breakfast

Harry was lost in thought as he followed Snape down the Hallway to the dining room. When they finally arrived Harry was greeted with a huge buffet of any breakfast food he could imagine.

"S-sir did you make all this food fo-for m-me?" he asked

"Of course Harry I never intend to let you go hungry again."

Harry sat up at the table and pulled a small plate over to himself and began placing small bits of food onto it.

"Harry i'm going into the kitchen for a moment I will be right back."

"Yesh shir." Harry said around a mouthful of pancakes

Snape suppressed a laugh.

After a few moments Snape returned from the kitchen to find Harry lying across two of the dining room chairs playing with two forks.

"Harry what are you doing?" Snape asked

Harry shot up out of the chairs and put the forks behind his back.

"N-nothing."

"Oh that's a shame, I thought I saw you playing in here I wanted to join."

Harry flashed Snape a huge grin and pulled the forks out from behind his back and handed one to him.

"You can be sir William and I will be the prince."

Harry and Snape played together for about and hour occasionally using the forks to take a bite of breakfast. They eventually wandered into the living room to watch a bit of tv (Snape liked to use it for the news). Harry requested a cartoon about a city of under sea creatures that went on endless adventures with each other. (*cough* *cough* definitely not Spongebob Squarepants *cough*) They watched it until noon.

"Harry are you hungry?" Sanpe asked.

"A bit." Harry replied

"Alright then i will make us some lunch."

Snape got up and left the room to make some sandwiches but by the time he was finished and came back into the living room to let Harry know Snape discovered Harry had fallen asleep. He scooped Harry up off of the floor and brought him into his room to let him rest.

End Chapter Four

A/N: Alright two in one day not to bad if I do say so myself. Happy new year everyone and stay safe out there. More updates to come later on.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter sadly all I own is a fat and slightly depressed cat.

Summary: Harry is going to go out for a fun day with Snape

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

A/N: So basically since its the last day of my winter break I wanted to get one more chapter out at least before I have to get back into my school routine. I am trying to make this chapter a bit more light hearted than the first two so expect a few jokes and things to be thrown in.

Chapter Five: Harry's First Fun Trip

Harry awoke from his nap not too long later. He got up and wandered back down the halls until he bumped into Snape.

"Oh good I was just coming to wake you." said Snape

"What for sir?"

"Well I thought we could go out and do something fun. What do you say?"

"Something fun? What do you mean?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"Well I thought we could go to the zoo or something."

"What's a zoo?"

"It's a place where humans keep animals to observe or help them get better so they can go back to the wild."

"I want to go see the animals!" Harry exclaimed exited.

"Alright then time to get dressed." Sanpe was silently hoping he wouldn't have to deal with another fiasco while getting Harry dressed.

Snape walked with Harry back to his room to get some clothes picked out for their trip. He showed Harry the little dresser in the corner of the room and told him to pick out a shirt, pants and socks and to get dressed.

"Alright Harry call me if you need anything." Sanpe walked out of the room and shut the door.

Harry walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Inside there was a small collection of shirts. Harry pulled them all out of the drawer so he could inspect each and every one. He eventually chose a green sweater that was really soft on his face. He opened the next drawer inside were a few pairs of pants. They all looked the same to Harry so he just pulled out the first one he saw and left everything else in the drawer. He opened the last drawer and inside were all kinds of socks. There were pink ones and green ones and orange ones and even some with characters on them.

"Wow!" Exclaimes Harry

He grabbed as many socks as he could out of the drawer and dumped them on the floor until the drawer was empty. He searched through the socks until he found his two favorite ones. They were a mismatched pair of socks one was pink with little raspberries one it and the other was green with little kiwis. Those were Harry's favorite foods. Harry got dressed and walked out of the room.

"Harry your shirt is on backwards." Said snape

"Oh no! hold on, I will be right back sir."

Harry went back into the room and closed the door it took a few minutes but he seemed to finally figure out the shirt and changed it to the correct way. Harry left the room once again.

"Alright Harry are you ready to go?" Snape asked after a minute

"Yep! Let's go! go! go!" Harry giggled

Harry ran towards the door and Snape followed close behind.

"Be careful Harry."

"I am."

They left the house and started the short walk to the local zoo.

"When will we get there?" Harry asked

"Not too long Harry."

A few minutes passed.

"Are we almost there sir?"

"Almost."

A few more minutes passed.

"How about now sir? Are we there now?"

"Nope Harry not yet just a few more minutes."

A few more minutes passed.

"Are we-"

"Yes Harry we are here."

"YAY!" Harry jumped up and down with excitement. "What kinds of animals do they have a t the zoo sir?"

"Well Harry they have Pandas and Giraffes and Snakes and all kinds of other animals you just have to look and see what's around."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Harry shouted.

"Alright alright come on."

They wandered through the zoo for a while seeing Lions and Tigers and Bears and such for a few hours until…

"I have to go to the bathroom, sir."

"Alright Harry come on let's find you a bathroom."

They searched and searched but couldn't find a bathroom anywhere.

"I really really have to go!"

"I know Harry i'm looking I really am but I can't find a bathroom anywhere."

"But I really have to go."

"I'm trying Harry just hold on a bit longer. Okay?"

"Okay."

They searched for another couple of minutes and finally found the bathroom. Harry went and then they finally were able to get back to the animals. Sadly though it wasn't too long until Harry was too tired to go around anymore so Snape carried him back home fed him some dinner and put him to bed.

However he noticed something dark over by the dresser out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that?" He wondered aloud while approaching slowly. He reached the dresser and saw that it was just a pile of shirts and socks. "Harry must have pulled these out when he got dressed this morning." Snape took out his wand and put all the clothes back into the dresser. Snape turned and left the room.

End Chapter Five

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm so sorry this is not an update its just that I am no longer writing anymore fan fiction at this moment. Except for this story... I realized my obsession with fan fiction is becoming to much and a threat to my personal health overall so I am trying to cut back on it. I know that excluding all fan fiction would be completely unfair to you guys seeing how may of you actually seem to care what happens to this story so i have decided to continue this project. That being said I am struggling with writers block at the moment so I cannot guarantee more chapters anytime soon. I hope you guys can see it in your heart to stick with me through this bit. Before you ask yes I got rid of all my previously written fan fiction but it is all in a safe space so that when I am older I can look back on my self and realize its not as bad as I think it is.

Regretfully,

GryffindorQueene


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Harry's Firsts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't take my cookie.

Summary: A few people show up to visit Snape. Who could they be and what do they want?

Warnings: Can be a slight bit depressing in places...or so I have been told. Harry talks a lot about an emotionally and physically abusive home life briefly throughout the chapters.

A/N:

Chapter Six: Harry's First Friend

Harry woke the next morning to a knocking sound coming from his door. Carefully he pushed back the covers and climbed up out of the bed. The knock came again sharper this time accompanied by a little voice "Hello?" the voice called from the other side of the door. Just as Harry reached for the handle the door swung open knocking him down. He looked up and saw snape standing next to a little boy. The boy had blonde hair and light grey eyes that were looking at Harry with curiosity.

"Excuse me but why are you wearing my clothes?" the boy asked

"Uhhh...what?" Harry asked obviously confused.

"Draco" Interrupted Snape "I was letting Harry borrow them until I could go out and get him some of his own clothes."

"Oh. So your name is Harry?"

"Y-yes."

"Cool my name is Draco Malfoy and I am five years old."

"Hello Draco!" Harry was getting excited now maybe if he was good and did all the chores Mr. Snape would let him play with Draco.

"Hey Harry do you wanna play wizards?"

"Yeah!" Harry was bursting with excitement. It had been a long time since he got to play with anyone and playing wizards sounded like a lot of fun. Harry turned to Snape "S-sir do you think that if I got some work done that I might be able to play with Draco...for even just a little bit?"

"Harry you don't have to do any work just go ahead and play."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Harry squealed and jumped up and down with joy. "Come on Draco let's go play wizards."

The two boys ran out into the hallway when Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked, turning around to face him.

"Well I-I don't exactly know how to play wizards." Harry confessed.

"Really you never played wizards before?" Harry shook his head. "Alright then I've got to teach you how!"

The boys ran through the kitchen and were headed to the front yard off of the living room. However when they entered the living room a sharp voice called out to the boys.

"Draco no running!" The man on the living room sofa seemed angry like really really angry.

"S-sorry father I was just really excited so I forgot it won't happen again." Draco promised

"Oh come on Lucius! Draco is just a little boy let him play around and have some fun. Go on Draco go play with Harry out on the front lawn while the adults have a visit."

"Alright Mommy!" Draco beamed at her and then both boys resumed their "dangerous wizard travels" to the front yard.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short I just thought this would be a good spot to end it at. I hope i can get another update out soon! Also this hasn't been edited so I apologize for the mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Harry's First's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything plz dont hurt me.

Summary: Unexpected things happen when Snape decides to take Harry and Draco on a day out

Chapter Seven: Harry's First Shopping Trip

Harry peeked into the living room from the hallway. Draco's parents had left and now Snape was standing all alone.

"Hey sir do you want to play wizards with us?" Harry asked

"You know Harry I actually think I have a better idea. Why don't we go out and shop for some new clothes for you."

"Ooh really sir? I have never gotten to shop for my own clothes before."

"Yeah we should go, I love shopping!" Draco chimed in.

"Alright then give me a minute and then we can go."

Harry and Draco sat on the couch and waited for Snape to return from his room so they could go shopping. Roughly two minutes of waiting later Snape emerged from his room.

"Alright then boys let's go out to the car."

A few minutes of struggling with booster seats and seat belts later all three of them were rolling down the street on the way to a local clothing store. Harry and Draco conversed loudly in the back while Snape drove occasionally chiming in when he felt necessary. They eventually pulled into the parking lot of the store prompting more seatbelt struggles but soon enough they had walked inside and grabbed a cart. Draco was quite wild in the store knowing that he was allowed to do basically whatever he wanted to when Snape was around but Harry was more calm he silently followed Draco looking around the store eyes filled with wonder. It was like he had never even been in a store before but I guess if you think about it he probably hadn't. The group of three wandered around for a bit before Snape told the boys the plan.

"Okay Harry Draco we are here to pick out a few clothes for Harry. To be honest I don't know what five year olds like to wear so Draco i'm relying on you to pick out things that look good and that Harry will like."

"Right!" Draco answered.

Draco took Harry's hand and let him through the store holding items of clothing up to his body to judge if they would look any good. Eventually they had a nice selection of clothes for Harry to wear. It took entirely way longer than it needed to thanks to Draco's picky tastes but now they could finally go home.

The trio was back in the car now and had just started down the road home when suddenly the car jolted to the right and was pushed into the ditch on the side of the road. The left back part of the car was crunched severely inward from where another car made contact with them. Harry who had been seated on the left side of the car was bloody and he wasn't responding.

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I finally figured out a direction for the story to take and will hopefully be finishing this by the end of the week. Please forgive me for taking so long and I hope you really enjoy the rest of the story. Reviews are appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Harry's First's

Disclaimer: I am sure you know this by now but I don't own anything.

Summary: Tragedy strikes often when you least expect it. There is only so much you can do to save someone else.

A/N: This is probably the last chapter unless I decide to do something like an epilogue or something. If that's something you want don't hesitate to tell me.

Chapter Eight: Harry's First Funeral

Snape was too distraught to organize a proper service. Only one other family was invited...The Malfoys. They were really the only ones who got to meet Harry before he was gone. There was nothing they could do to save Harry. Nothing. He was gone before they even made it to the hospital.

*Flashback*

"Harry!" Draco screamed. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer. He just sat there slouched in the car seat not moving, not even breathing. The other driver rushed over.

"Is everyone alright?" The woman asked.

"No!" Snape shouted. "My son, he isn't breathing."

It wasn't long before EMTs arrived on scene, but even by then it was too late. Harry was pronounced dead at the scene.

*End Flashback*

Snape and the Malfoy's sat quietly at Harry's grave. Draco was sobbing having lost his only friend. Snape though was grieving the loss of one he had come to love like a son. Nothing could ever heal the damage that had been done that night.

Harry was gone.

A/N: Sorry this took way longer to get to than anticipated but I hope you like it just the same. Like I said before this should be the last chapter unless you would like me to make an epilogue for Draco and Snape. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story and that it was able to make you feel something. I will see you all next time

~GryffindorQueene 3


	10. Quick Question

So basically this is not a story. I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to see some more content from me. Currently I dont have very much insperation for Harry Potter related fics (Check me out on Archive of our own XxDepressedShipper. This is where i'm posting the most currently) and I have some old unfinished things I thought people might be interested in reading. So just leave a quick review if you would like to see some of those stories and I can get them typed and ready to go up. No promises but if they get some attention I might be motivated to finish them up or at leat give a general direction for the story. With that being said please leave some feedback and I hope to be able to put out some more content for you guys soon.


End file.
